Wars
Listed are the various conflicts fought throughout the owl world history N'yrthghar Wars Wars and conflicts fought during dark times of the owl world when nachtmagen was a powerful influence in the region. The origin of the war is unknown but it was the conflict of lords, chieftains, and the High Kings of the N'yrthghar struggling to gain control of the region. The wars took place from the time of old King H'rathmore to the beginning of Hoole's reign and destroying of nachtmagen and hagsfiend influence in the North. The origin might have well started before even H'rathmore but the history is not completely known. The war had times of peace and times of darkness when everlasting war would rage for years at a time. The combatants were also legendary during their respective times as well. King H'rathmore and his forces were pitted against the alliance of Hengen, Hag of Mylotte, and Mylotte the Hagsfiend Mage; King H'rath and Queen Siv fought the supposed ally turned traitor Lord Arrin, his cousin, Lord Elgobad, Pleek, consorter of hagsfiends, and their hagsfiend allies in Penryck, Ullryck, Ygyrk, and Kreeth. Hoole, with his friends Grank, Theo, and Phineas, along with his father's loyal knights, fought against Lord Arrin and his evil alliances of owls and hagfiends. Hoole led the first Guardians to a final victory and eliminated the nachtmagen threat for the time being. The Star Cycle Little is known about this war specifically, possibly because a great deal of it has been recorded in the "Theo Papers", which has not been deciphered currently. Though it may not qualify as a war, it proved imperative to the destiny of the Ga' Hoole Tree. It started when Ivar discovered the winds, Theo explored them and found what is now called "The Middle Kingdom", also known as "Jozzhen". One hundred years earlier, before The Legends of Ga' Hoole and even before some parts of The Fire Cycle, Dyvrn, a Snowy Owl joined the Glauxian Brothers. Strangely enough, he had a mate before becoming a brother. Dyvrn was able to keep her, or Ryt, a secret for a time. Glaux blessed Dyvrn and gave him powerful symagen (translated in Hoolian has "good magic"). Sadly, Ryt died of gray-scales. Dyvrn was furrious at Glaux, followed by cursing him and even started using his own symagen against Glaux. Glaux killed Dyvrn instantly, and cursed his entire family and close brothers to be possesed by hagsfiends for a century. After the time was up, most of the owls returned to their original nature. Theo found all the possesed owls, with the help of Strix Emerilla, living in the H'rathgar mountains. The clever Great Horned Owl was able to lure them all to the Middle Kingdom he found earlier. Some fighting occurred during this time, but all in all, Theo was successful in leading them to the isolated land. Once a century had passed, the owls became normal once again, but not all. Several hagsfiends, instead of leaving the creature, became dormont inside the owls, leaving the owl appear normal, but a hagsfiend still lurking inside, waiting to pounce and retake the owl for itself. These soon became known as "The Dragon Owls". The War of the Tiger (The War Cycle) Also known as The War Cycle, Tigers from the East jungles were thought to have gone insane due to the suns heat, though there are many debates that it was really a type of sickness, or genetic disorder that made the Tigers go crazy. They attacked Ga' Hoole and the The War of the Tiger began. At the time, a wealthy Eurasian Eagle Owl and his mate had a son called Hot Beak. Aegolius, a Boreal Owl scholar was in charge of tutoring Hot Beak, who had a learning disability. Aegolius was a pacifist, and part way through the war was murdered by the felines in the Canyonlands. Hot Beak honored his dead mentor by naming the Canyonland after him, which gave it the name St. Aegolius. In the battle of Kuneer, Hot Beak invented Fire Claws, and killed the leading Tiger with them. War of the Ice Claws The longest war in history, the League of the Ice Talons and the Kielian League fought over control in the Northern Kingdoms for well into two centuries. The war was a tragic one, one that produced generation after generation that would serve on either side. It even split families, in the case of Lyze ( a.k.a Ezylryb) and Ifghar, who fought on opposite sides of the war. The war finally ended after its years of destruction and death, unparalleled in the owl world. The kings of the Ice Talons had wanted control and complete dominion over the North. Towards the end of the war, the Ice Talons was on the verge of vicotry when heroes of the Kielian League began to turn the tide of the war. At the Battle of the Ice Talons, both sides lost a lot of morale to fight further but they still did. The war lasted a few more years before the Kielian League finally fought long enough that the Ice Talons were tired of war and couldn't rally soldiers to continue. The Ice Talons was ultimately defeated at the Battle of Little Hoole where superior numbers for the Ice Talons couldn't even win them the battle. They surrendered and the two kingdoms agreed on a surrender that kept most of the Northern Kingdom free from Ice Talons rule. The war lasted about 180 years, if not longer. War of the Pure Ones The Pure Ones secret organization surfaces and begin a war with the Guardians of Ga'Hoole. They plan to dominate the world and make Barn Owls the highest amongst owls because they believe they are the purest of all owls. The Guardians must fight a war plagued by heartache and death on both sides. The war ends after a few years at the Battle of Fire and Ice, where the Guardians defeat most of the Pure Ones army and kill their leader, bringing peace for now. The War of the Ember The Guardians are at war again! The remnants of the Pure Ones, Nyra, and the Striga ally themselves to destroy the Guardians once and for all. This dark alliance also plans to enlist the help of hagsfiends, created by dragon owls who have escaped from the Middle Kingdom. In the end, Nyra and the Striga are killed and their dark forces are deafeated but the Guardians also lose loved and important owls from their own forces. Category:Events Category:Wars